Warriors goes Twilight
by starshine4235
Summary: This is Twilight only with the warrior cats! Two stories in one! Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Guys! I'm going to write two stories here! A CinderXLionXHeather will be our first one and our second will be FireXSandXDust! Ah, the things I come up with when I can't go to sleep! This will be kinda a mixture of Warriors and Twilight! Only from a guy's piont of view and a tough girl's piont of view. Cinderheart and Fireheart/star will be the Edwardish people! (They're humanizied because I can't do cats very well. Heathertail and Dustpelt will be the Jacobish people! Enjoy!)**

Prefence (Lionblaze's POV)

Dying? Not my idea of fun. I think I would have expected something more, um, normal? Now this is just crazy.

I look around the room, barely breathing. The dark eyes of the hunter lingered on me, his face grinning like he had found what he was looking for. Me.

Okay I have to admit I'm a pretty tough guy and that dying with the one I loved was a better chioce then dying alone, but I felt weak and helpless. If only I woud have never gone to Forks I wouldn't be facing imedient death. Terrified as I was, I didn't regret my descion. Never. Something this strange and beyond your dreams was something I could never regret, and I knew that it wasn't going to end well.

The hunter walked steadily toward me, ready to kill.

**(What you guys think! Review! :)**** I do not own Warriors or Twilight.****)**


	2. First sight Part 1

1. First sight (Lionblazes POV)

Me and my mother were driving to the airport, windows rolled down. The sky was a perfect blue with a couple of clouds lingering from here and there. I was wearing a new top and old raggedy jeans. My luggages were in the back of the car.

I was heading off to a little town called Forks, Washington where it's always raining or cloudly. It's one of the rainiest cities in the Untied States. My mother left as soon as I turned the age of 3. I don't remember anything. My siblings don't remeber much either. I was the only one willing to go to this small town. They refused. My father, Crowfeather, came over to spend a vaction with us last summer. He didn't tell us much about Forks so I assumed it wasn't that bad. The more closer I get, the more I dread. I loved Phionex, it's somewhere I belong.

"Lionblaze," My mother said to me before I got on the airplane. "You don't have to do this." My mother has light brown hair, some people mistake it for dirty blonde. I sighed as I stared at her hazel eyes. My hazel eyes. I couldn't bare to leave her with my stubborn older brother and little sister. They didn't like her much because she lied about our father. I ignored her the day she told me but didn't say anything. My aunt will be there for her so what do I have to worry about?

"I want to go." I lied slightly with a smile. I wasn't the best liar, but I was convincing.

"Tell Crowfeather I said Hi."

"I will."

"I'll see you as soon as possible," she insisted quickly. "You can come home whenever you feel like it- You're always welcome." I could see her eyes filter with sadness and promise.

"Don' worry about me," I urged. "I'll be fine. I love you, Mom!"

She gave me a quick tight hug, and was off. I slowly entered the plane. It was a four hour flight from here to Seattle, an hour on a small plane to Port Angeles, and then an other hour drive with Crowfeather. I was fine with the plane rides, but the ride with Crowfeather was starting to worry me.

Crowfeather seemed fine with me coming over. He wasn't the nicest person in the world but he was pretty nice about it. He'd already registered me in a new high school and getting me a car. I knew this is going to be one of the awkward most moments of my life. Both of my parents were both confused with my descion to go to Forks.

By the time I got to Port Angeles, it was raining. Goodbye sun. Crowfeather was waiting for me in a cruiser. I was expecting that since he's a police officer. Cheif to most people in the town. My primary motivation besides buying a car, even though my budget was low, I didn't want to be seen in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

Crowfeather gave me an akward hug and pat on the back when I walked slowly off the plane.

"It's good to see you, son," he said, smiling at me. "You've grown some. How's Leafpool?"

"It's good to see you too, Dad, and Mom's fine." I didn't dare call him Crowfeather to his face.

I had a few bags, just enough for me to last here in Forks. My sister and I went surfing in my closet for winter clothes. We managed to get enough to fill two bags. All of my luggagaes fit perfeactly in the thunk of the cruiser.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car?" I asked suspicaisly. I'm not so sure about him knowing what type of car I like.

"It's a truck actually, a Chevy."

"Where did you find it?"

"Do you remeber Onestar down at La Push?" La Push was a tiny canadian reservation down the coast.

"I don't think so."

"He used to go fishing with us during the summer." Crowfeather prompted. My memory was hazy at the moment and couldn't remeber anything.

"He's in a wheelchair now," Crowfeather continued when I didn't say anything, "So he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."

"What year is it?" I could tell this was the question that he has been waiting to hear.

"Well, Onestar's done a lot of work on the enegine- it's only a few years old, really."

Crowfeather, I don't give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I believe."

"Did he buy it new?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or late fifties at the ealiest." He addmitted sheepishly.

"Cro- Father, are you sure this is the right car for me?"

"You'll do fine. I heard you're a great mechanic so if it breaks down you can fix the thing. Right?" The thing? We need a better nickname.

I nodded. "I guess I'm good. How cheap is it?" After all, that was the part I was worried about.

"Son, I already brought it for you. As a homecing gift." Crowfeather looked at me, waiting to see what I would say. Wow. Free.

"Thanks, Dad, but I was planning to buy it myself."

"I want you to be happy and feel welcome. I don't mind." He said while looking stright at the road. He didn't like sharing out his emotions. I'm not so good at that. I was looking straight at him.

"Thanks so much, Dad, I really appreciate it." I smiled, trying to light up the mood. Maybe being happy will make him feel better. A free truck? Now I'm starting to like it here.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarressed by my thanks. We exchanged a few more comments about the weather, which was wet, and that was our conversation. I tried to make the conversation longer, but it was tough. I decided to look out the window ans see the landscape. It was really pretty. Everything was a bright shade of green, the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy on it, the ground covered with ferns.

Everything was way to green - an alien planet of some sort.

After a long ride, we finally made it too Crowfeather's. He'd still live in the small, three bedroom house that he got when he and my mother were married. Is this the place they ran away together? I asked myself. There, parked on the street in front of the hous that never changed, was my new - well new to me - truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cap. I looked at it intensly and smiled. I didn't like it, but I didn't hate it either. I didn't know if it could run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it had one of those solid iron affairs, paint unsctracted. surrounded by the pieces of the foriegn car it had destroyed.

"Wow, Dad I love it! Thanks!" Now my day tommorow will be less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced to choose the two miles of walking in the rain or going in Crowfeather's crusier to school.

"Glad to hear it," Crwofeather mumbled, slightly embarresed again.

I took my bags out (Managing to get them all out at once) and walked into the house. To my suprise, I saw a boy a little ways younger then my sister with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin in the front door.

"Your Lionblaze?" he questioned, looking at me up and down with disgust.

I nodded. "That's me. My dad didn't tell me that-"

Crowfeather came out from behind. "I believe you've met your met your half brother, Breezepelt."

"Half brother? Your _remarried!" _ Did Leafpool know this?

Crowfeather sighed. "Yes. I am. Breezepelt go show your brother his room."

Breezepelt smirked and nodded. He was chewing his gum as loud and annoying as possible. "Come on, _Big bro."_

I tried my hardest not to try to slap him. _Don't do it, Don't do it._ He showed me to a room that faced over the front yard. It looked familiar. "This is your room."

He left and went downstairs. I shuddered. I wondered what my step mother was like. I looked at the room. It had wooden floors, light blue walls, a peaked ceiling, a yellow laced curtains- these were all apart of my childhood. The only changings that Crowfeather had made was changing the crib with a bed and adding a wooden desk. The desk had a second hand computer, with a phone line for the modern stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. An old rocking chair was in the corner. There was a bathroom downstairs and the master's suit downstairs. There's only one bathroom upstairs so that means I have to share one with Breezeplet. Great, just great.

One of the best thing that Crowfeather didn't do was help me with my stuff. He left me alone to get unpacked and settled, it would be completely impossible for my mother to do that. It was nice to be alone, but I couldn't keep the fact that it was not going to last long. A knocking from my door told me that. I went over and opened the door. A women with short black hair and green eyes was stareing at me with cold eyes.

"Hello, I'm Lionblaze." I said, holding my hand out for her to shake it. She stared at my hand as if it was some sort of dying animal.

"Nightcloud. I cam here to tell you the rules of _MY_ house. Rule number one: NEVER mentioned the name Leafpool in this house. Rule number two: If were out in public we are _Not_ related. At all. Got it?"

No problem. "I can do that."

Nightcloud snapped her fingers. She had creepy, long dark red nails. "Good." She walked off before I could say anymore. I sighed when she left. I knew I should have listened to Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. I shuddered when I thought about the coming morning.


End file.
